Forum:Wikipedia instead of IMDb
This particular issue has come up a number of times, and I'm sure we all have been involved with it at least once. When people add voice actor/actress information, often they will try and use IMDb as a valid source, and we have to tell them that we only link there, rather than accepting it as a source. I feel that this is misleading on our part, we link to somewhere that we don't accept as a source. Now we do know that Wikipedia relies on user generated content as well, but Wikipedia's information is generally sourced and accurate, and something that can usually back up what it says. IMDb, not so much. Spart even had to add voice actors and actress when they didn't have them listed. Therefore, I feel that we should link to Wikipedia when possible, and only link to IMDb when they don't have a Wikipedia page. The other reason is that most Wikipedia pages give a lot more information about the person and maybe the reader can learn more about them. And I know that more than a few people here have found a valid source for information here from Wikipedia. Lancer1289 17:33, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Voting VOTING HAS CLOSED. PROPOSAL PASSES 9-3-2 For #As proposer. Lancer1289 17:33, February 14, 2012 (UTC) #Support. Bluegear93 17:43, February 14, 2012 (UTC) #Support, 'cause there's a link on the Wikipedia for IMDb on every actors' page--Morinth's Lover 18:05, February 14, 2012 (UTC) #Support, IMDB isnt entirely the most reliable of credits it has tons of errors —Riley Heligo 18:13, February 14, 2012 (UTC) #Support. ClerkBosker 00:46, February 15, 2012 (UTC) #Support. Wikipedia articles usually contain more information on the individual --TheUnseelieCourt 04:38, February 15, 2012 (UTC) #Support. JediSpectre117 08:06, February 15, 2012 (UTC) #Support. A.J. two 08:12, February 15, 2012 (UTC) #Yeah makes sense. Burkenation 20:45, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Neutral #Neutral. Rather See IMDB as an acceptable source.BeoW0lfe 17:57, February 14, 2012 (UTC) #Neutral. I second that rather Neutral reply. DeadpoolShep 06:13, February 15, 2012 #Neutral. User-generated content can be unreliable across the board (e.g. Colbert and "wikiality"). Trandra 19:42, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Against # Despite its faults, I sometimes find IMDb more reliable since it is less editable than Wikipedia. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 00:43, February 15, 2012 (UTC) # Yeah, I'm not super-keen on the use of Wikipedia. I've seen info of dubious validity (or no validity at all) on both sites, but the errors on Wikipedia have been more egregious. And I just couldn't bring myself to vote Neutral. Call me a nonconformist. :P SpartHawg948 08:31, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Comments Are we talking about using as a source or as the link for the actor's name in articles, where it is just being used as a link, not a source. The links around those names aren't "This is how we know this", it's "Here is the filmography and bio for this person". For sources, neither should be used, for obvious reasons, but for actor's names in articles I think they should link to IMDB, given that IMDB is sort of the go-to resource for actors/performers/crew in productions. Not to mention the vast majority of voice actors in the game probably don't even have Wikipedia articles. Basically I don't think either should be used as a source. IMDB is user-editable, and Wikipedia, if accurate, would have a source of their own we could use. For VAs (and Models) I think the reliable sources are BioWare/EA, an Agency or the actor themselves, either via their website or Verified Twitter/similar.JakePT 00:17, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :The link, nothing more than that. Wikipedia generally has more information that IMDb. We are continually having problems with people trying to use IMDb as a source, and I feel that if we eliminate that, then it might cut down on the problem. It will never go away, but a number of users have been asked why we will link to IMDb if we don't accept it as a valid source. The Wikipedia page might actually have a valid source in its own right that we can use. IMDb, not so much. :As to a source, we already don't accept Wikipedia outright so I don't see why that would change, and I've actually never seen anyone trying to use Wikipedia as a source anyway. Or at least outright. I've seen however "I got this link from Wikipedia". Lancer1289 00:26, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Question: What if the Wikipedia information is sourced from IMDB? — Teugene (Talk) 01:59, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :We don't accept Wikipedia already as a source, so it's really not an issue. Lancer1289 02:20, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Er? Isn't this a proposal to link VAs to Wikipedia? Hence, my question. — Teugene (Talk) 02:40, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :::We currently link to IMDb yes. This proposal would just switch those links to Wikipedia unless they don't have a Wikipedia page. So I'm not sure what you are asking. Lancer1289 02:43, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Let me rephrase. If we switch the links of the VAs from IMDb to their Wikipedia pages and those Wikipedia pages (not ME wiki) contain sources from IMDb, wouldn't it defeats the purpose for switching those links? — Teugene (Talk) 03:10, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::Wikipedia wouldn't allow sourcing from IMDB for the same reason we don't.JakePT 03:14, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Ah I see. I'm not aware of that. Then the question shouldn't matter anymore. — Teugene (Talk) 03:21, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Implementation Ok about five days late on this one. With the passage of the proposal, and since we have so many characters, we should do this in stages to avoid overwhelming the RC. New character pages will now link to Wikipedia instead of IMDb unless they do not have a Wikipedia page. If anyone wants to discuss the process, I would recommend a Project Forum page or somewhere else as this page is now an archive and not to be edited. Lancer1289 15:14, February 26, 2012 (UTC)